Opposites Attract, Not
by Epic-Pachirisu15
Summary: Usually, a positive magnet and a negative magnet will stick together. But not these two girl magnets. Len Kagamine, the negative magnet, and Rinto Kagami, the positive magnet are fighting over Rin Kagamine. Which magnet will get the girl?


**ANOTHER new story. I'm filled with ideas :3 **

**I need to make iCarly stories T_T**

**Disclaimer of Awesomeness: Me no own Vocaloid.**

_Opposites Attract...Not_

_Chapter 1: Meet Len, the Negative Magnet_

**Narrator's POV**

Two magnets, when one is positive and one is negative, will stick together. That's why it's called opposites attract. That's how it usually is, right? Well, not for Len and Rinto.

Meet Len, the negative magnet. Negative because he's the cold guy. The mean guy. The guy who sleeps during class. The guy who doesn't do his homework. You get the picture. Magnet because he's a girl magnet. He's got his own fan club. He gets five-to-ten love letters in his locker everyday. Girls try to ask him out. He refuses all the time, always saying something like, "No. Get out of my face, and stop bothering me."

Now meet Rinto, the positive magnet. Positive because he's the nice guy. The kind guy. The guy who listens during class. The guy with straight A's in all subjects. You get it. Magnet because he's also a girl magnet. He's got his own fan club. He gets five-to-ten love letters in his locker everyday. Girls try to ask him out. He refuses all the time, always saying something like, "No thanks. Sorry, but I think it would be best if we're just friends."

These two are enemies. But not because of their polar personalities.

-.-.-.-

**Len's POV**

I went in the school with a sigh. Ugh. Another boring day is about to start.

I walked to my locker and opened it. Which I regretted. Why?

A mountain of love letters fell out. I groaned, picked them all up, and threw them in the nearest trash can.

"Len-kun~! I'm so happy you don't care about those hopeless girls! You only love me, right?" I turned around to see Lily, the biggest flirt in the whole school. How can she wear that outfit in school?

"No. I don't love anyone. Go away." I responded coldly, got my books and walked away. What a brat.

"Len!" I turned around to see Rin Kagamine, walking towards me with a brown bag. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you forgot your lunch again."

I did a facepalm. I reminded myself to pack my lunch yesterday. You see, I live alone. My parents hated me, so they abandoned me. My family members pay for my tuition fees, rents, blah blah blah.

"I knew it," Rin said, shaking her head. "Here. Packed your favorite. Bananas included." She handed my the brown bag. And I took it gratefully, showing a small smile. "Thanks."

"No prob. We're in the same class, right? Let's walk together." I nodded, and we started to walk to our class. "How are the fangirls?" Rin asked, smirking.

"Irritating as heck. Today's love letters was like a landslide from my locker." Rin laughed, and I smiled slightly. Oh, you're wondering why I'm so close to this girl, yet so mean and cold to the other girls. There are two reasons, and they're connected to one another.

One, Rin here doesn't act clingy and annoying, unlike the other girls in school. She's my friend, not a fangirl. And two, because of reason one, I'm deeply in love with her. Don't ask why, I don't know either. Maybe it's because she doesn't treat me like a prince. She treats me more like a little brother, taking care of me.

I have to admit, our first encounter wasn't so smooth.

-.-.-.-

_FLASHBACK~!_

_It was the first day of my second year in high school. Yay. Note the sarcasm._

_I walked in my first class with a sigh. Immediately, girls crowded around me like I'm some sort of actor. "Len-kun! Be with me!" "Len-kun, how's your vacation?" "Len-kun! Hello! You're so cute~!"_

_I ignored them all and took a seat, which was beside a girl wearing a gigantic bow. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, and her eyes were blue, like mine._

_"Hello," The girl faced me, smiling. "I'm Rin Kagamine, what's your name?"_

_"Len Kagamine."_

_"Wow, we have the same last name! What a coincide-"_

_"Shut up," I said, glaring at her. "Stop trying to be friends with me so you can flirt with me and annoy me."_

_"_Flirt_ with you? I'm just trying to be nice!" Rin huffed, facing front. "You sound like you think you're so high and mighty."_

_"Excuse me, but I don't think I'm so 'high and mighty' like you suggest," I said, gritting my teeth. "I know what you girls plan. You act friendly, then you try to flirt with me, you ask me out, heck, you would even try to seduce me!"_

_"Well, I'm not one of those girls! I was just trying to be your friend, but if you don't want to be, then fine! Be the brat that you are." She stopped talking to me after that._

_Days passed and we still haven't spoken. She still hasn't tried to flirt with me...what if her intentions were true?_

_I sat down beside her in first class again, as usual. She was doodling in her notebook, looking bored. I decided to apologize to her._

_"Um, Rin...?" She stopped doodling to look for who was calling her, and when her eyes stopped on me, her face turned cold. "What?"_

_I sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought. "It looks like you're not one of those girls after all. At this point you would've sent me a love letter already, but I guess not. Really, I'm sorry for thinking that you were one of them."_

_She shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. Not so high and mighty now, huh?"_

_"Pfft. Never was."_

_She smiled. "So, I guess we're friends?" She held out a hand. She looked so sincere._

_"Sure, why not." I smiled slightly, shaking her hand._

-.-.-.-

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

And we started to become friends. Then close friends, then finally, best friends. Amazing, huh?

My 'fangirls' always throw death glares at Rin. Not that it bothers her.

We arrived in our classroom, and everyone stared at us.

"One, two, three." Rin counted before backing away because the girls started to crowd around me.

As I tried to push them off, I could hear Rin laughing her butt off. She always finds this funny, for some reason.

I finally managed to get them to go away. Rin was still laughing, wiping some tears in her eyes. "Oh man, that has got to be the best fangirl attack yet! Oh, are you okay, Len?"

"No." I answered. Rin laughed more.

We took our seats, which was beside each other because we have the same last name. And of course, girls started to crowd around my seat.

"Good morning Len-kun!"

"Hi Len-kun! Have you accepted my request of you being my boyfriend?"

"Len-kun! Can I sit with you during lunch?"

"Len-kun, why are you always hanging out with Rin-san? Why are you always bringing her hopes up?"

Rin sighed at the last one. It made me feel kind of sad that she doesn't feel the same way. Whenever people think we're dating, she always denies it. I didn't mind it at first, but when I started to fall in love with her... I started to feel disappointed whenever she denies it.

The door opened, and I was afraid it was another one of my fangirls. But no, it was just Rin's best friend, Miku Hatsune. She isn't my fangirl either, thank goodness.

"Rin-chan!" Miku gave Rin a bear hug.

"M-Miku, c-can't breathe!" Rin managed to stutter. Miku stopped hugging Rin, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Rin."

"It's okay." Miku then sat on her chair, Rin following her. They then started to chat nonstop. Leaving me. Alone. With these fangirls.

"All of you leave me alone already!" I shouted. They seemed surprised. They looked heartbroken as they go to their seats. Well, _finally._

I walked to Rin and Miku. Miku smiled at me. "Mornin', Len!"

"Morning." I answer back. I turned to Rin. "I can't believe you let me fend for myself. I could've been killed!"

"Stop over-reacting Len. Besides, I had to go. We're planning something, see." Rin smirked and rubbed her hands together. Okay, I'm kind of scared now.

"What are you planning?" I asked. Rin's smirk got bigger. "The biggest prank Mikuo's going to get in his life."

It was my turn to smirk. Mikuo was my best friend, and Miku's big brother. Rin, Miku and I always plan huge pranks on him.

"Can I join?"

"Definitely." Miku and Rin said in unison. Then our teacher appeared. "Everybody sit down."

Rin and I go to our respective seats. Rin secretly passed a note to me.

_Meet us at lunch, our usual spot. We'll talk about the plan then. Miku will make Mikuo sit somewhere else today._

I smiled and nodded to Rin. She smiled.

Oh Rin. My best friend, my love, and my partner-in-crime all in one.

-.-.-.-

**Yep. I wrote all of this while the internet was off because of the rain. But if this story is here, in Fanfiction, it must mean the internet turned on and I managed to post it! Yay!**

**Review!**


End file.
